Prayer Box
by Pheonix Lake
Summary: Kay Izurill, a girl plagued with a special condition that prevents her from feeling touch, or contact. She has only one wish, to be taken away and into the comforting world of Naruto... A new beginning is underway. NejiXOC [IN PROGRESS] R
1. Prologue

Pheonix: Ya… Got some Neji muse up in here! I know, I know, Kakashi's New Student… But this just cannot wait.

**Name**: Kay Izurill

**Age**: 13

**Height**: 4'10

**Weigh**t: 88

**Appearance**: Dark Brunette hair, Tinge of red when the sun hits it, all natural; Light blue eyes, sometimes they seem to shift to green but it depends on what color clothing she wears; Slim, well built figure, scars on her wrist (Will explain later on in this chapter) Wears skin-tight gloves as a self insurance against touch.

**Special Information**: She has a special condition that keeps her from feeling touch, even the most severe of injuries, such as stabbing, would go unnoticed unless visually witnessed. This causes depression, anger, frustration, but if used correctly, can turn to her advantage.

**Attitude**: Has learned that to survive in her home, she can only speak when spoken to, which has given her a little 'though buddy' (Imagine Sakura, if you will) But eventually, if given the right persuasion, and a different environment, this could change…

That's all you need to know for now. I'll probably just fill in the rest while writing the story.

**Prologue: My Life as I _knew_ it**

_9:05 AM, City Park, Japan, Saturday morning_

She seemed uncomfortable, standing in the soft drizzle of the park, her arms crossed in front of her, staring out into the small stream that the porch offered her to view.

But, in truth? Kay Izurill always looked uncomfortable. And though she was strikingly beautiful, she was always alone, and she strongly objected to any socializing other than that of her friend Marissa, an immigrant from the United States. Yes, in Japan, Kay Izurill seemed uncomfortable. There was only one time that Marissa knew her friend could be comfortable, and that was seated in front of the biggest television available, enjoying the latest episodes of their favorite anime: Naruto. But even more often, they were on various Fanfiction posting websites, flipping through search results like magazine articles.

Nope, they never did open a magazine, it was always easier to find the articles on the internet, anyways.

Marissa, after thinking this, went to her friend, silently folding the Umbrella up. Kay couldn't feel the gentle rain, anyways, and it was so slow now that Marissa couldn't care more or less if she got wet or not.

"I wish…" Kay began, but with a smirk, Marissa cut her off.

"That Neji could suddenly pop up and make all your problems disappear? I know."

A bitter smile, a soft nod, and Kay was silent again.

"It's been so long, but I can't believe Orochimaru killed the Hokage!" Finally, the wall of impassive feeling, (and quite literally, at that) was talking with an exclamation point! Marissa felt like hugging her friend in happiness, as a joke, but knew that it would only make Kay bitter.

You see, Marissa knew that she was the only thing good in Kay's life other than anime. And let Marissa tell you, Kay is not an easy person to deal with. But Marissa knew that their friendship was a good deal stronger than some of Marissa's past friendships.

"I know," She agreed, then sent off on another topic, "And poor baby Gaara! All those flashbacks, it's not like he DID anything to deserve all of that…"

Kay hummed her agreement, looking to the sky with a chuckle.

"Ah, but you and I both know that Gaara turns out good in the end, after all. And without that strife, where is the story?" Kay knew all too well from her own life, that a good story meant sadness, betrayal, and other countless obstacles that had to be leapt over to achieve the 'perfect' balance.

"And then Sasuke, he's just a whole new ballpark in his own. I mean, he has wings out of hands!"

Kay allowed a small chirp of laughter. It must just be the way Marissa's face scrunched up with despair at the thought of their Sasuke lost in such evil, but it was amusing.

"The way you said that, priceless." The girl said, shouldering her waist length hair with a sigh.

"We should get going…" Marissa said with a frown.

"Ya," Kay nodded, and with a small wave, turned and disappeared down the foggy sidewalk, her black gloved hand slipping back into her pants pocket. Kay was going simple today, a pair of stretchy black pants that fell around her black running sneakers but hugged the waist and thighs, and a black and grey hoodie. Kay didn't wear much make up, maybe on an off day you'd find her with mascara on, but today was not that day. Somehow, Marissa mused, her friend got on without it.

_12:15 PM, School Courtyard, Japan, Friday_

Kay began to panic. Where was Marissa? Her friend was her only respite from the taunting; she needed her comforting presence now more than ever. The girl hid under a willow tree, pulling out a notebook with pictures of some of her favorite Naruto Characters. Basically most of the good guys were in there, they all had their good quirks. Even Shino was on there. It made her feel a bit calmer, helped her concentrate –

"Hey look, it's the emo kid." But _that_ had never been something she enjoyed concentrating on. One of the more 'popular' girls sifted through the tree's once protective leaves, her manicured nails making Kay's nose twitch disdainfully.

"Hey look, it's the prep star. Come to get your fair share of Hospital Time?" Kay replied testily.

"Oh look, girls," Kay stiffened as more girls entered the arms of the tree, "She's all riled up already!" This couldn't be good, Taya somehow enjoyed getting a rise out of Kay, even after her nose had been broken through the act of annoyance.

Kay smirked, hiding her tension behind the mask, and subconsciously rubbed her nose. She couldn't feel the contact, but knew from sight that she was rubbing the area that Taya had so kindly allowed Kay to break. Without warning, however, there were girls all around, and Kay grimaced. This wouldn't hurt, she knew that, but that's what got her frustrated. Just because she couldn't physically feel it didn't mean it didn't 'hurt'.

But the brunette slumped slightly into the tree as a comforting face appeared. Marissa was walking up, and Taya, being Marissa's step sister, couldn't make a move while Marissa was around. Marissa said something to Taya, of which Kay was not interested in hearing, and the girl grudgingly sent her friends away.

"You know, Kay, I hope I didn't hurt your feelings." Taya gave mock sympathy, which made Kay's mouth twitch into a scowl. Marissa took a step forward, and with a hurries wave Taya was gone.

"No-good anime hater." Marissa growled, joining Kay to talk in comfort.

_10:30 PM, Izurill Residence, Japan, Friday_

Kay stood in her Itachi PJ's, (The store had been out of Neji, sadly enough), looking at her present. Her mother had bought it today, apparently. Kay loathed her mother, she never fought back…

On a less depressing note, Kay thought with a decisive shake of the head, she took out her journal and carefully scrawled down that her mother was trying to buy back her favor. She made notes like this in her journal, not entries like most would.

Opening the little box, Kay found a Prayer Box. What the hell could she possibly pray for? God hadn't been listening so far. But reading the little pamphlet, she decided to write something and put it inside the container. The pamphlet said that if you wrote down a prayer and left it in the prayer box, on your neck and close to your heart, your dreams would come true. Skeptical, but bored, Kay wrote in a corner of her journal a wish, and folding it, carefully slid it into the little box, closing it with a small click. Slipping it over her neck, she crawled into bed, and fell asleep with a pleasant little thought on her mind.

**Please allow me to live in Naruto's world, away from all of this… Allow me to start from the beginning.**

That's what she had written. The pamphlet had said that if you wrote down the basics of a wish, the finer details would be taken directly from the heart.

_12:30 AM, 'Dreamland', Saturday_

_Kay cried silently as her father tied her up to the wall, and began punching her. The rope was cutting into her wrists, but she only knew this from the sight of blood running down her fore-arm and dripping dismally from her elbow onto the grey tiled floor of the basement. She wept openly, which seemed to satisfy her drunken father, who finally left. Yes, she was still tied up, but at least she could stop pretending it hurt now…_

_10:28 AM, Konoha Forest, Fire Country, Saturday_

Kay awoke in a sweat, and was surprised hear a gentle breeze whisk by. Looking around her instantly, an old habit now, she noticed that she was wearing the outfit of before. The black tank top underneath was soaked in her nightmarish sweat, she could tell when she saw the even darker tint on the fabric. Her hoodie was most likely too warm, not like she knew what it felt like… But she peeled it off for the sake of her health.

She was in a forest, not her bed, this she knew. Was this one of her father's drunken tricks?

Realization struck her half-awake mind, and she looked around. This wasn't any ordinary forest, it looked familiar… She fingered the prayer box, and looking inside, noted that the wish she had placed in it the night before was no longer folded. Hell, it was no longer present. Just gone… Did that mean…?

With a sudden bout of frenzied movement, Kay tried to get up, and fell back down. Noting that her shoes weren't tied when she gave herself a half over, she bent down to tie them. Voices ahead made her look up, and before bothering to see who they were, she dived into the foliage, wincing when she realized it was a small thorn bush. The wince was purely mind based, though, she couldn't feel it break skin even if she had wanted to.

She covered a gasp, her eyes shimmering with emotion. This was only too good to believe! Just as she had thought, Team Seven training grounds. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were walking by her bush. She realized in an instant that Kakashi would no doubt be able to tell she was there, so she made for the other side of the bush and stood up, walking casually away. She could only imagine them pointing and asking, and could only imagine Kakashi's wonder. But reverse psychology was on her side, it seemed, the fact that she had made herself painfully obvious wrote her off as a threat for the time being. Once she was out of eyesight she clapped her hands together and laughed, a small, excited giggle that caused her to sit down with its intensity. She was really here! It had really worked! She touched everything, not for the sake of feeling it, but for the sake of seeing the grass bend under her touch, a falling leaf land in her cupped hand. She may not be able to feel the reality, but she could see it as clear as day, and after shaking her head and closing her eyes and counting as many times as possible as if to ward off a dream, she found she was still awake, still in this place.

Oh my god… Kay thought, looking at a gloved hand with a small grin. What time period of the show is it? I need to find out! With that end thought, she got back up, and dashed through the forest, running as fast as she could to get to the center of Konoha. She knew that's where she was now, of course. Hopefully, too, she was pretty early into the story line, she couldn't believe her luck!

The down falls of this new turn of events would only reach her thoughts later, but for now, she ran with determination towards the Hokage's office, she would have to take things as she went.

Pheonix: Well, here's the prologue, no Neji yet, but he will be there, folks! It's only the prologue, so no worries. I hope you enjoyed this little beginning to 'Prayer Box', please send in all ideas, thoughts, comments, anything! Just review:)


	2. Chapter 1: But you never know

**Pheonix:** I'm kinda writing this as I go, give me as many ideas or even fragments of ideas as you can! Hell, say a word, and I'll see where my thought process takes me!

**Thanks to all reviewers… Please keep them coming in!**

**Disclaimer: **Heh, didn't do one of these in the Epilogue. But hey, it's the Epilogue! For all you know, while I had been writing the Epilogue, I HAD owner Naruto. 0.0 Scary thought, moving on!

**Chapter One: But you never know the next move she'll make…**

_10:42 AM, Konoha Forest, Fire Country, Saturday_

It had only been a few minutes since she had started to run towards the Hokage's general direction… And she was lost. Cursing lightly, her hands stuffed inside her pockets out of habit, and working her bottom lip between her teeth, Kay trudged forwards.

After about three or four minutes of this same repetitive mumbling, she looked up. Those were voices, one rather calm and the other slightly riled.

Dashing forward, Kay was forced to slide to a halt as she found herself standing right on the edge of another training ground…

Team Gai.

Oh yes, Kay was fully aware at the first second of gazing upon this that this meant Neji was less than twenty feet away. Hyperventilation was a symptom of over obsessive compulsive disorder, right?

Neji had been informing Lee only moments before that fate could not be changed… Which told Kay that they had only been paired up as team members. Early genin stage, plenty of time for her!

Then, Neji looked to her. His Byakugan was evident, and her blue eyes widened a fraction. She should've known, and instinctively she made sure her wrists were covered. It was habit only because back home the first thing people looked for on a girl wearing only black was slit wrists, and if they looked at Kay's wrists they would find scars… Not like Kay _wanted _those scars there, but you know, some people just don't want to listen.

She was standing, or sitting rather, in an undignified position from her slide/fall/stop, and he turned towards her with a very intimidating stare. His Byakugan no longer evident, the first thing he did was interrogate her.

"Who are you and what are you doing watching our training session?" Neji obviously thought she was a spy, and in her best nonchalant voice, which at the moment didn't sound anything like it usually did, she replied dutifully.

"Well, Neji, it's not like I'm a spy or anything." Later rather than sooner she realized her mistake, and covered her mouth.

"Nice try. But since you know my name, and I've never seen you before, I'm inclined not to believe you." He replied, his voice flawlessly uncaring yet imposing at the same time.

"I will take care of this spy! Hokage-sama shall know of this immediately!" Lee said, and Kay's eyes widened another fraction. Lee stepped in front of Neji, who didn't seem to care in the least, and grabbed Kay by the elbow.

She stared at him in immediate contempt. No one touched her. _No one._

"Don't touch me." She said, her tone now, if possible, even more intimidating then Neji's. Lee hesitated, looking at her. There was a slight tint of anger, sadness, and frustration mixed into her eyes, and they were glistening with some pent up emotion.

"Don't touch me… Don't…" She shook her head, and as soon as Lee's grip loosened, she ripped free, cradling her elbow as if it were broken and gazing at him with surprise and hurt.

Kay bent down, fighting the urge to sniffle back the emotion in her throat, picking up her hoodie, which had been left on the ground in all the confusion. Without looking at Lee, she said, her voice low, "Lead the way."

_11:03 AM, Hokage's Office, Konoha, Fire Country, Saturday_

Kay was still in deep thought by the time Lee ushered her into the Hokage's Office. The Third seemed to be reading something, and as they entered, he looked up curiously, the little wrinkles on the corners of his eyes turned up as he gave a slight grin. Kay's sulking was forgotten as she remembered the episode that this wonderful old man died, and she quickly hid the thought. Couldn't go hugging him and telling him how great he was without reason, right?

"And you are?" His tone wasn't unwelcoming, just curious, and Lee answered for Kay.

"Well, Hokage-sama, as far as we know she was caught looking in on our training session. She does not have a Konoha headband anywhere, so we assumed her to be a spy and decided to bring her to you."

The Hokage seemed compelled to silent thought for a little while, before he answered.

"Well, then, are you a spy?"

Kay shook her head swiftly to the contrary, and the Hokage seemed to believe her.

"Well then, who are you?" It didn't strike as a possibility to lie to this wise, kind old man, and Kay began to tell her story, until remembering that the Hokage and herself were not the only ones present.

"Ummm…" She paused to look at Lee, and the Hokage, catching this, dismissed the miniature Green Beast quickly.

She was Kay Izurill, she began tentatively. She was from another world, this she had told him while insisting that she was not crazy, and explained how she had found herself here. Then, she further elaborated on who she was, and finally she figured she was finished.

"So then, Kay, how come you seem so content here, all things considered?" The Hokage was a wise man. Kay had left the fact that she was now walking in a popular cartoon out of the works until now.

"Well, this is even crazier then the fact that I'm here in the first place, Hokage… But this place is where I've always wanted to be for the past year or so."

This peaked the man's curiosity. Past year? But how? He voiced this question.

"Well, Hokage-sama, this is even worse. In our world, there is a very famous Manga series… The title is Naruto." The Hokage seemed a bit disbelieving.

Kay watched his silence, and suddenly, everything hit her where it hurt. Or shouldn't hurt, but did anyways because it was a mental figure of speech and Kay wasn't sure where anything was supposed to hurt more than something else… She had already upset the delicate balance by being here! There was a suspected spy in the Naruto world, that sure hadn't been in the series. Neji and Lee's 'destiny' spar had been interrupted, and she had just told the Hokage that she came from another place and most likely time and that this was all a comic! Well, she revised that last bit; so far she had only said the name…

"Hokage-sama sir, I have just realized something." The man had been silent on purpose, she realized, to let her think. He was very observant.

"I'm messing up your world by being here." It came out as whoosh of words, a voice and reaction often used when Kay was describing something bad that referred to Naruto. The same tone she would have used if she had told the Hokage about her condition.

The Hokage sat back in his chair, letting this all sink in, and sighed.

"How?"

Kay blushed.

"Well, you see, I know a lot about this place from that Manga I was telling you about." She was glaring at the wall now, fighting for control. Something about the Hokage made her very emotional. Well, actually, she knew what it was…

"Just how much?" The Hokage immediately gained another notch of interest on the scale, and she shook her head.

"A lot, I really can't tell you, for reasons I just stated…" For the first time, she really realized how vocal she was being. In fact, her voice hurt from all of the talking. She only talked this much with Marissa, in other words people she knew and trusted. But that's when she reminded herself that in a way, she knew and trusted the Hokage before she had even met him in person.

"Basically, if I know too much, it would influence decisions…?" Kay nodded in agreement to the Hokage's words, and she saw the man's eyes darken a bit.

There was a silence, not exactly awkward, but not quite comfortable. Suddenly, the Hokage began speaking again.

"So, are you planning on going back?" He questioned calmly.

Kay's eyes widened and an image of her father entered her frame of mind.

"No, never. I don't ever want to go back." She replied, a bit too energetically for it made the Hokage chuckle.

"Then you'll need somewhere to stay, and something to do." Pulling out a book, he rifled through it expertly, stopping and roaming down the page with his eyes.

"Okay, we have an empty apartment near the edge of town, close to the training grounds, assuming you know where those are from your little escapade this morning." Kay nodded as the Third informed her of this, already liking the idea.

"As for work, I suppose you could help a team with D and maybe C-rank missions… Do you know anything about fighting?" He knew, Kay was sure, that such low rank missions did not require much in the way of fighting, but she answered anyhow.

"A bit of Taijutsu, as a pastime… But not much. I know I must have a sucker punch though…" She noticed her rather crude wording, but remembering everything Naruto threw in this man's mind as far as verbal comments, she found she couldn't be bothered to apologize.

"You can't tell? Usually the impact when your fist hit's something helps judge the degree." The Third replied, studying her. Kay narrowed her eyes, and biting her lip, looked to the other wall, fighting the usual urge to call upon animosity as her best weapon. The Hokage didn't know, he didn't deserve to be rebuked… After all, the mistake made sense. She didn't feel like talking right now, not sure she would be able to trust her voice, and without looking to him, she grabbed her shoulder roughly, pulling it to the maximum stretch then yanking it down. She heard the familiar crack, and the Hokage's slightly sharper intake of breath, and looked to him, her eyes hard but forgiving.

"That was a bit uncalled for."

"Oh, it was perfectly called for, Sir." Her voice wavered, as she'd know it would have from her usual sadness at remembering how different she was, what she must be missing out on… But she continued.

"You see, if you did that, you would feel it. Would know how much it hurt. When I was a child, I started to do this," She indicated to her shoulder, "As a game. That was the first sign that something was wrong with me that my parents got." He was still confused. Pushing her shoulder back into place with a frustrated sigh, Kay acknowledged his small moment of confusion with a harsh comment.

"I can't feel anything! Someone could kill me, I'd never know unless I saw or heard them coming. You could stab me with a sword and keep twisting it, even pulling it in and out repeatedly. I would be none the wiser!" Knowing that she was being harsh and disrespectful, Kay suddenly looked down, her reddish brown hair slipping over her shoulder gently.

She saw him start to get up, watched him from the corner of her eye as he thought better of it. She had no doubt that he wanted to comfort her, but that he did not know how.

"Forgive me, you are being so trusting and kind and I am just making trouble." She put a hand in front of her, clasping it in the other. The gloves made a soft swishing sound as they rubbed against each other, and she wondered briefly what it felt like to hold your own hand.

"Your offer of helping a team in missions is very generous, as is the offer of the apartment." She finished, looking down again for lack of anything better to say. But she could definitely hint the change of atmosphere; it was no longer uncomfortable as it had been moments before. The Hokage gave the slightest hint of a smile, and though she didn't return it, the thought crossed her mind for a moment.

The door creaked open, and in walked Gai. Kay had the urge to ask him a few questions, like how he and Lee managed to do the sunset/ocean background anywhere, but refrained.

"Ah, Gai, just the man I wanted to see." The Hokage grinned, motioning to Kay. "I trust Lee told you of the suspected spy?"

"Hokage-sama, so then she is not a spy?" Gai inspected Kay from his position near the door.

"No, much the contrary. In fact, she may be staying with us for a while. She was merely lost."

"Ah, lost on the path of youth! I hope Lee was helpful in your finding it?" Gai exclaimed, doing a little pose.

"Well… Er, sure?" Kay was amused, and her blue eyes danced with it, her mouth turned up slightly.

"Actually, Gai, to support her stay here, I have decided that she will be helping your team with D and C ranked missions for a while, until there is perhaps another choice later on." The Hokage said, watching as Gai thought this over.

"I assure you, Hokage-sama, that she will be well protected on the pathway of youth with my team!" Gai immediately turned to her, and said, "Anything I need to know about you?"

"Well, just don't touch me, really. No one touch me, and we should get along just fine. And also, I'm not much of a fighter… At all. But I doubt that will be a problem." Kay said, stuffing her gloved hands in her pockets.

"Hey old man!" Kay recognized the telling voice before it came, and immediately her expression faded into a careless one. She loved Naruto, really, but she wasn't all too thrilled on the idea of having to answer any hideously stupid questions.

Naruto burst through the door, and pointed at the Third.

"When are we going to get another B ranked mission, old geezer!" Kay saw the Third's eyebrow twitched, and she slowly made her way out of the room.

"Kay, take this with you." The Hokage handed Gai a map, as he was too busy being bothered by Naruto to physically get up, and Gai handed the map to her.

Naruto looked at her, and she escaped before he could make any loud proclamations, waving her thanks to the Hokage as she dashed out.

"Hold up." Gai's voice stopped her, and turned around, she saw him giving her the thumbs up. "Meet up here at 6 AM tomorrow morning." Kay nodded, knowing that she'd probably spend the day weeding.

"Hai," She responded, nodding a good bye and disappearing as fast as her legs would take her down the corner of the hall.

She looked at the map intently, barely seeing where her feet were being placed and only looking up to see certain landmarks. Looking down again, she sighed. She'd taken three wrong turns so far, and everywhere she looked she was getting odd glances. New face tendencies much, people?

Concentrating hard, the only way she knew she had barely missed hitting something was when a pair of feet moved out of her way. Looking up to say sorry, she saw the side of Neji Hyuuga, his eye was turned to glare at her from its corner.

Stuttering for a moment, she opted for shutting up.

"Watch where you're going," He said, not saying anything about their encounter this morning.

"Sure. See you tomorrow!" She found her voice at just the right moment, and then she walked past him, as fast as she could without looking too hurried.

See him tomorrow… Kay thought, grinning widely. I get to go on missions with him! She got an image of Lee, Tenten, and Gai, and as she was chuckling, succeeded in turning the corner and finding her apartment complex.

I get to go on missions with all of them. She thought, smiling softly. This would be one hell of an adventure.

_7:10 PM Kay's apartment, Konoha, Fire Country, Saturday_

Boredom really was a bitch. The apartment had everything she needed, even, she found out, a small supply of food in the fridge; Mostly ramen and other microwaveable things… But edible. Kay would have to go shopping soon, she figured, and for a moment wondered where she would get the money. She knew she'd get paid for the missions, but she decided she'd see if there was a side job she might be able to do along the way. Deciding that all of that could be done later, she grabbed her sweater from a hook, and slipping into her sneakers, went outside.

The sky was a deep red with blue tinged clouds sifting quietly through on their way into the darkening night. Kay watched this with her gloved hands stuffed deep into her pockets, her blue eyes observing clouds and where she was going at the same time. She was actually going to Team Gai's training grounds, just to think. It had always been a dream of hers just to be able to go wherever she wished in Konoha, and it had long been one of the destinations she wanted. As she walked, she thought of Neji, of course. His perfect face and calm eyes, and remembered the episode where he had 'died', merely because the memory brought back happy and sad tears. Sad because she had at first thought it had been true, happy when she had realized that he was really alive.

As she entered the clearing, she thought that the grass was a bit crumpled, more so than in the morning, but wrote it off as the teams training. I mean, hello, it was their training grounds after all. But still, it seemed so fresh… Ignoring this, she plopped down in the middle of the clearing, laying on her back and looking at the now emerging stars.

She felt an empty space in herself, and realized that she hadn't talked to Marissa in quite a while.

She'd never get to see her friend again.

This thought brought on a prick of tears, and though she didn't feel the actual sting, or the rolling of salt water down her cheeks, she knew she was crying. It was just that the pain was great enough to make her cry. When you can't feel things, you tend to memorize your limits.

_7:32 PM Team Gai's training grounds, Konoha, Fire Country, Saturday_

He had been forced into hiding when someone had snuck up on his private training session.

It was that girl he'd suspected as a spy. Gai-sensei had told him that she would be accompanying them on missions, maybe even training with them. She seemed awfully weak, not even noticing his presence, which he hadn't bothered masking. Something glinted on her cheek, and he realized she was crying.

Great, a weak, cry baby girl they didn't even know, hell, they'd never seen her in their entire lives, and she would be going on missions with them. Scrunching up his nose slightly in distaste, Neji sighed. Looks like he'd have to finish his training session somewhere else.

_7:51 PM Marissa's House, Japan, Saturday_

It was a faded picture, the edges slightly creased from constant looking and speculating. Kay was holding onto a Twix bar, and Marissa was trying to take it from her. Looking at it and frowning, Marissa slipped it back into the photo album carefully. It had a bunch of their favorite anime characters 'best' pictures in it, along with some nice pictures of them separately and together.

Marissa sighed, and leaned back onto the headboard of her full-sized bed, looking up at her anime plastered ceiling and wondering where her best friend had gone. Kay had been the one to teach her Japanese, to help her with school and get her officially hooked on Anime, especially Naruto.

But now, her friend was missing. They had been searching for weeks and weeks, seeing as Kay Izurill's family were obviously rich and powerful. Marissa had looked around all of their favorite places, and had been disappointed that she was not even in the park… Marissa bit her lip in frustration, and drowning out the saddening thoughts of her missing friend, climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her chin, getting ready for another fitful night of sleep.

_9:04 PM Kay's Apartment, Konoha, Fire Country, Saturday_

Kay sat in the corner of her room, rolling the small prayer box in her index and middle finger gently. Tomorrow she would find out what her first mission was, and then she'd be spending the day with Team Gai. More specifically, with Neji.

Suddenly, her thoughts ran to Marissa, and she gripped the prayer box tightly now. How was her friend? She had only been gone for a day now, but surely for a best friend of such caring capability as Marissa, it will have been an eternity. Kay bit her lip, she had been so busy trying to adjust fast enough, and she hadn't had time to think of Marissa until earlier tonight… And it hurt like a knife. Emotionally, of course she was assuming the pain a knife would cause, but merely for you to understand how much pain she was actually feeling.

She looked around, and realized how lonely she was. Marissa was usually on call at all hours, just a phone call away, but not now… Now Kay was in an empty apartment. She sighed, and walked into the bathroom, quickly peeling off her clothes and hopping into a steamy shower. Her mother had taught her when she was young how much to turn the dial to get a healthy showering temperature, and Kay had never forgotten. She couldn't forget, to forget would be to burn her skin or turn her into a walking, sneezing, coughing ice cube.

As if she wasn't one already.

The water rolled off of her shoulders, and she could just sense the relaxation set in. Grabbing the shampoo that she had found in a cupboard, she quickly lathered it through her long hair, making sure not a strand was left untouched. After she was clean and comfortable, she sighed and turned off the water, stepping into a fluffy white towel and combing her hair in front of the sink mirror.

Shed have to get some company around here, if she was really going to stay.

_5:59 AM Hokage's Office, Konoha, Fire Country, Sunday_

Kay's hair was slightly curving outwards, a result of lack of attention, and she ran a gloved hand through it carefully. She was wearing the same outfit as yesterday, though she had put it through the washer and dryer as she slept. She sighed, walking into the Hokage's office and yawning. Lee was standing there, and as she settled against the wall, he greeted her excitedly.

"Newest Youthful team member, I trust that you are ready for our next mission?" He practically shouted to her as if across a canyon, and shuddering from the loudness of it all, she nodded meekly.

"Sure, Lee, just jumping for the joy of it all."

"I am glad to hear that!"

"I am glad to dream that…" Kay muttered in response, honestly wishing she was excited about all of this. Sunday, she should be getting up at ten and wondering if maybe she slept longer that dream would be more vivid. But alas, here she was.

And then there _he_ was.

Amazing, he looked perfectly ready for the day. His hair was even dry! Oh how Kay envied the damned Hyuuga. Lee greeted him just as enthusiastically, to which Neji simply nodded slightly. Tenten was close after, and she seemed attracted by curiosity to Kay.

"Hey, you're Kay, right?"

"Ya. And you're Tenten." Kay replied, throwing her hair over her shoulder in a half hearted attempt to beat it into submission. Tenten smiled, and reached into her pocket.

"Here, this might help for a while, while it's drying." The girl held out a hair tie, and accepting it tentatively with a small thank you, Kay tied a loose ponytail that rested at the base of her neck. Her hair was layered quite thoroughly, so this did help by holding the rebellious little pieces down. The only reason she did not pull it up into a bun was because then the hair would bend, and she most certainly didn't want that.

Gai walked in, which caused yet another, slightly more exuberant greeting from Lee, and finally the Hokage looked to them.

"Today, you will be watching after young Liira Curran." Tenten's groan was obvious, and Kay looked to her questioningly.

"This is a C rank mission."

"What? A baby-sitting mission is a C?" Kay asked, her voice slightly subdued but still surprised.

"Last time, exploding tags were involved." Neji's voice was enough to make her stop breathing, and she nodded an understanding. Tenten was sighing.

"This mission will take all day, so don't bother coming back for another after it is finished. Dismissed."

The Team left the room, all collectively sobered.

"Well, I should go see if Kakashi wants to settle the score!" Gai said, quickly taking off.

"Show Kakashi the power of youth, Gai sensei!" Lee yelled encouragement, while Tenten groaned in disbelief.

"Lee, you idiot, Kakashi is on a mission! Gai is just avoiding this one!" She growled, cuffing the young green beast of Konoha roughly. Kay noticed that they weren't paying attention to where they were going, so she followed slightly behind Neji, running her fingers through her long hair thoughtfully. Explosive tags? She shuddered; a kid with explosive tags just wasn't spelling good luck to her. At least, if anything, she wouldn't get _hurt._

_6:10 AM, Curran household, Konoha, Fire Country, Sunday_

A gleeful older woman greeted them at the door, and quickly ushered them in. Kay made an exaggerated attempt to avoid the woman's hands, and breathed relief when she did. It just wasn't a welcome gesture for an old woman to touch her back, hell, Kay knew where the door was.

Damn old people…

The kid was sitting on a kitchen chair, drawing on a small scroll with a slightly evil glint in her eye. If this wasn't enough to unsettle Kay, there were rubber shuriken everywhere. Hell, they wouldn't even hurt someone with feelings, but still, it told a person that the kid was trying hard as hell to do damage. No doubt she was trying to make some explosive as Kay watched her seemingly harmless doodling.

"Liira, greet your babysitters." Liira looked up, and with an exaggerated innocence laced into her voice, did just that.

"Ohayou, baby-sitter-sans." It would have been cute from any other mouth, but here, it just seemed misplaced.

"There are sandwiches in the fridge for her and you as well, and if she gets hungry there are snacks everywhere. See if you can get her to take a nap or two, and to do her homework. Other than that, have a great time!" The old lady was out the door before they could even try to talk their lives into the safe side of the line, probably off to play some half-assed game of bingo or whatever old people did here.

Immediately, Kay could sense the young girls eyes resting on her back, and a sickening thought came to mind. It's as if I'm new blood. She thought with a grimace.

"Let's play dress up." Instantly, the child had disappeared, and Lee looked around.

"It would appear that dress up also involves an invisible costume?" He suggested, looking about with a sweat-drop.

Neji, always one step ahead, was the only one able to save himself from what was next to come. The girl used an incredible speed and sense of balance to practically strangle all of them, exception to Neji, who calmly side stepped her, with a fluffy feather boa, then while they were shocked she literally attacked them with lipstick, viciously poking and jabbing. Kay was continuously getting more annoyed, and finally she reached out and grabbed the kid by the ankle, stopping her mid-flight and allowing her to hang upside down in her gloved grip.

"Will you sit still for one goddamned second?"

"Uh-oh." Tenten and Lee said simultaneously, covering their ears hopefully. They knew the wails would still hit home just as loud.

"AH! NOT A _SWEAR_! OH MY GOD! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" The child shrieked, struggling madly.

Oh, so the kid wanted a shouting match, eh? Kay smirked.

"We're all going to die if you don't shut your trap and sit down!" She gave Liira a few shakes, to which the girl launched a rubber shuriken at her and wiggled free. She dashed down the hall, Kay at her heels.

"Come back here, you little freak!" Kay yelled, and Lee and Tenten could only watch as Kay followed Liira into the dark room. Mrs. Curran was a photographer, and they all knew that the dark room was Liira's 'battle scenario' extraordinaire.

Kay immediately stopped, scrunching her eyes shut as the door behind her slipped closed.

This was not good. Gulping, Kay tried to make sense of what was around her with sight, but it was pitch black. All she could hear was that pipsqueak's breathing, slow and calm, but with an excited hitch at the end.

"Where are you?" Kay kept the stutter out of her voice well.

No answer. Kay sweat-dropped, worry setting in. She was powerless without her sight, as she couldn't feel it if she bumped into anything, she wouldn't be able to feel her way out.

"Guys…" She began, hoping to find her team mates opening the door. She stood stock still, muttering profanities under her breath.

"Guys," A little louder now, a little more worried, and she turned around, not remembering where the sliding door was.

"Help me, here! I can't get out! HELLO!" Kay's voice rasped from its former disuse at such high tunes, and she half growled, half whined with worry and frustration.

"Kay?" It was Tenten.

"Tenten, you gotta let me outta here." She was slurring her words with worry, looking left and right at darkness.

"You're right at the door." The girl sounded impatient.

"No, Tenten, you don't understand, I can't see,"

"Just reach out and grab the door and slide it open! Duh," The girl was definitely exasperated.

Finally, a shaft of light appeared, and Kay plowed her way past whoever had opened it, standing near the window where the light was coming from and breathing slightly heavily, glowering at the little girl who appeared shortly after her. Neji was closing the door, Tenten looking at him questioningly.

"She could have gotten out herself," Tenten said with a small pout.

"No," Neji began, looking at his team mate quite seriously, "She couldn't have."

He walked into what Kay assumed was the living room, where Lee was standing going through a pile of books.

"These are all weapons books," The taijutsu artist muttered, and instantly Tenten was all over them.

"Out of my way, loser." She growled, grabbing a book and flipping through it viciously. Kay was deep in thought. So Neji had figured her out, then? Good. She didn't like to explain things.

"Meh, she should need lunch soon." Tenten said, sighing and closing her book. She went into the kitchen, Liira following sneakily behind her. Tenten pulled out the sandwiches, setting them on the table. They looked like Tuna Fish. Everyone took one, and the meal began in silence, Lee complimenting Mrs. Curran on her sandwiches all the while. Kay wished she was able to taste it, but didn't say so.

Something grayish flew at her, and with a yelp she was about to dodge when a bandaged hand shot out and grabbed it. Lee brought his hand to his face, and then shook his head at Liira. Kay breathed a sigh of relief. The girl was throwing food, for Christ sakes!

"What are you trying to do!" Kay growled, and the girl looked to her before throwing another bite of Tuna Fish sandwich. Kay got a little anime vein, and she walked to Liira, preparing to do something drastic, like hit her on the head, or something.

"Stop," His voice, always successful at stopping her it seemed, was indeed at least 110 efficient. She stopped in mid punch, and looked at Neji.

Kay mumbled something about discipline, and it was obvious that Neji was the only one to hear it all.

"And you call that discipline?" Well, he had stumped her there…

"That's what I thought. Our mission is to keep her out of trouble, not send her on a trip to the Hospital." Neji had finished his sandwich, and was sitting and staring at her calmly as always. Kay sat down with a huff, and Liira giggled.

"Hospital, hospital…" The young child repeated, finishing her sandwich and darting out of the room.

Or attempting to. Neji's hand had shot out, grabbing the back of the girls clothing gently but firmly.

"No." He said, and the girl pouted before struggling out of his grasp and running into her dark room. Kay crossed her arms in front of her, and went into the living room. She'd just have to sit this mission out, right? Not too hard… Hopefully…

"Hide and seek!" The awful screech made Kay twitch, and looking she found Liira had disappeared.

"I found her last time," Tenten muttered carelessly.

"As I did before that."

"And I found her first." Neji affirmed, which sent the whole group looking to Kay.

Maybe it wouldn't be so easy to sit this one out… Kay snarled silently.

"But what if she goes into that darkroom! I won't be able to find her, never mind finding myself." Kay countered hopelessly. Tenten giggled.

"You sound like one of those people that leave on a mission to find their souls." The girl was chuckling.

"If she goes into the dark room, Kay-san, we will help you." Lee relented slightly, and Kay felt a bit better.

Neji seemed to be meditating or something, so Kay didn't wait to hear if he would confirm the fact, instead going off in search of Liira. She looked in all of the usual places, cupboards, shelves, closets, under beds, behind book cases, everywhere. Except, of course, the dark room.

"Just a word of warning, you guys, I have to go in the dark room now," Kay called, and she heard Lee reply.

"Just call if you need us, Kay-san!"

"Well", Kay muttered darkly as she opened the sliding door, "Neji's eyes would help, but whatever…" She looked around, making sure that she stopped the door from closing with a small book she found in a corner. At least now she could see. As her eyes adjusted, Kay gulped. There was a small trap door on the floor, and it was opened.

Stepping out of the dark room and into the living room, Kay bit her lip.

"Well?" Neji was looking at her.

"She's not in here, that's for sure." Kay replied, indicating with her arms the entire building.

"What do you mean, Kay-san?" Lee questioned, stepping closer.

"There was a trap door, she's just gone." Kay looked up at them to see Tenten closing her book and getting up. Neji opened his eyes and joined them.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let us go and find our lost young flower bud!" Lee exclaimed, leading the way into the dark room and immediately locating the door in the floor. Tenten went a bit less enthusiastically after him, followed by Neji and then Kay. It was so dark in here, and her heart constricted with nervousness. As they jumped into the tunnel, she realized that another step and they'd be enveloped in darkness. Unconsciously, she reached out and grabbed Neji's shoulder, having to reach up slightly to get a hold of it.

"Can't see…" She mumbled. She could hear the shuffling of their feet, and knew that Neji was only accepting this because it was necessary. But still, she did a little mental dance of victory, even though her face was covered in worry on the outside. Neji's  
Byakugan was activated, and he told Lee and Tenten to step aside and let him through and he would lead the way. Kay could practically feel jealousy seeping off of Tenten as the girl felt more than Neji walk past her, and Kay unconsciously gripped the Hyuga prodigy's shoulder a bit tighter. This tunnel was long, and she suddenly felt Tenten's hand on her shoulder. They were all connected now, following blindly behind Neji. Every once in a while Neji would stop as if deciding something, then change direction slightly.

A slight sliver of sunlight appeared ahead, and Kay, realizing she could see, hesitantly let go of Neji's shoulder. They appeared from the tunnel into a maze-like garden.

"What is this?" Tenten said, her voice distressed.

"Another of Liira's playgrounds." Neji replied, looking around them. "We'll have to split up to find her here." Reaching into his pouch, he pulled out four sets of wireless communication systems, handing one to everybody.

"This area is large, report anything you see." Man, Kay thought as she fitted on hers, this girl sure throws a lot of trouble our way.

"Alright, split up." Everyone nodded at Neji's order, and walked down a different path of the garden. Kay walked down hers with a slight bit of unease, not truly wanting to find the girl. How many times had Neji, Tenten and Lee looked after Liira, anyways? A rustling made Kay look, but it was only a weasel…

Man, what a long day indeed.

_5:07 PM Hokage's Office, Konoha, Fire Country, Sunday_

"Well done. No explosive tags were sent off, and in the end Liira was quite impressed, as was her mother." The Hokage praised them lightly, then sent them on their way. Gai sensei had appeared before they reached the office, and now was jabbering about a picnic or something.

"No, you've all done so well that it is only fitting that we should all go on a picnic and relax!" He was insistent, and Kay's silent retribution was quickly beaten down into a nonexistent breath. Same with everyone else of course, except for Lee, who was all for it from the start. Kay had returned the hair tie to Tenten, and as they walked her hair flowed gently behind her. Gai had apparently already had the picnic food prepared, and now they were just going to their destination.

Kay couldn't help herself, she started to hum a Dutch song, Memories by Within Temptations. No one seemed to take active notice, Lee and Gai going on with their usual banter, and Tenten and Neji walking in silence. Kay walked behind them, which made her happy because she was able to see all of them clearly.

_In this world you tried…_

She avoided a tree root carefully, noticing that she was walking slower. She picked up the pace and quickly caught up, her voice never stopping despite her lack of concentration on where the song was going.

_Not leaving me alone behind…_

_There's no other way…_

_I pray to the gods, let him stay…_

This song always reminded her of when Neji had 'died'. She had been humming it then, too, and had connected that particular line with the desperate hope that he was still alive, that he really wasn't dead.

_The memories ease the pain inside, now I know why…_

That line, she thought, even as her voice continued, had never really fit her. Memories easing pain? Hers, particularly, only brought it. Maybe she focused on the bad things in life too much…

_All of my memories keep you here…_

Well, that much was true enough, Kay supposed. Her memories did keep people with her at all times, good people or bad…

_In silent moments, imagine you'd be here…_

What did that line stir up in her? Nothing. Absolutely jack…

Just as her voice was reaching a nice high pitch, one she was surprised she could keep steady as she walked; Gai loudly declared that they were at their destination. Stopping her song, rather grudgingly, she joined the group on the grass, sitting between Lee and Tenten. Neji was across from her, between Gai and Tenten. She avoided his gaze, though his gaze of course wasn't resting on her, knowing she had been a constant nuisance to him all throughout the mission.

As the food was passed out, Kay chose not to remember some of the final details of the mission, and focused on thanking Gai and eating her food in peace.

After the meal, everyone seemed to settle into a quiet calm, except for Lee, who somehow managed to talk Tenten into a little spar. This of course spurred on Gai's attention, and Kay and Neji sat on the sidelines. Neji watched the battle with a certain half assed attentiveness, and Kay inwardly giggled at the thought. Her face, of course, was left unchanged. Leaning back and eventually allowing gravity to take her gently to a laying down position, Kay glanced up at the pink sky. Small pinpricks of starlight were starting to shine through, and Kay watched as the number of the little lights multiplied. The background sounds of the battle were anything but calming, but they had a certain clarity to them, one that found Kay in a good mood. A good thinking mood. A good think-about-Neji mood. In-fact, she noted, she was staring at him. He was leaning against a tree a few meters away, still watching the match lightly, his mind somewhere else. Kay guessed that he was thinking about the Hyuuga family feud, as he would undoubtedly until Naruto knocked him to his senses. Kay always felt she owed Naruto for that one, but did Neji? Or, considering what time period she was in now, would he?

_7:15 PM Picnic area, Konoha, Fire Country, Sunday_

She was staring at him; he could feel her unwavering gaze. She had been staring at him for ten minutes now, maybe longer, depending on how long she had been staring before he had taken notice. She had been annoying all day, questioning, blundering, and fool-faced. Honestly, she must be the least skilled person he had ever met here. She had no feeling, that the only reason he hadn't asked her why she had gripped his arm, the only reason why he hadn't made her let go or something like that. Well, besides the fact that it was a smart idea to form a 'train' in a tunnel situation like that one.

But still, the fact that she did it so unquestioningly was a bit annoying. Something about her just… Annoyed him. To no end.

And yet here she was, staring at him.

"That's rather rude." She seemed as if she had just been slapped in the face, and quickly she looked away. Neji gave a small victorious smirk. So predictable, not even enough guts to go through a stare down. How'd he know?

Why, he was the Hyuuga genius. How else?

_7:00 AM Kay's apartment, Konoha, Fire Country, Monday_

She had bought an alarm clock, and that was what woke her up. She wasn't going on a mission this morning, as the Hokage had mentioned that it might be too dangerous for her and that she should work on getting settled more instead.

Kay knew exactly what she wanted to do. She needed some company around here, so of course she would go and look for a pet. She had some money from the mission yesterday, as well as money she had found in her pants pocket.

Walking into the sunlight outside of her apartment, Kay decided she would walk around. Someone had to know where a pet store was! Walking around with her hands in her pockets, Kay looked for familiar faces. In the distance, she was sure she caught sight of Shikamaru and Ino walking around with Chouji, but hadn't bothered to go any nearer. She doubted they'd know much.

Then, she hit jackpot central. Walking past a house, she heard familiar voices, and recognized Kiba's voice. Perfect! He must be weeding with his team, and she poked her head over the fence cautiously. Shino was the first to notice her, though he merely turned back to weeding.

Kay chewed her lower lip quietly. She'd have to act as if she had no idea who they were, but she already had a plan.

"Oh, what a cute dog!" She said suddenly, using her best interested voice. She loved Akamaru, though, so it wasn't that hard to sound thrilled about him.

"Eh? Oh, Akamaru. Thanks, I guess…" Kiba looked at her, rubbing his cheek with an index finger.

"Any certain pet store you got him from?" Kay knew that Akamaru had been a gift, but if Kiba knew of a pet store, this would be the time for him to say it.

"Well, no, he was a gift from my mom… But my mom does have a few dogs for sale, if that's what you were wondering." Kiba replied, looking at her oddly. He was obviously trying to place her face with a name. "Who are you?"

"Kay Izurill. Think you could show me where it is?" Kay replied, grinning. Kiba was quite easy to read, he really was too kind sometimes.

Kiba seemed to think on it, and then turned to Shino and Hinata. "Alright if I go real quick?"

"Ah, just don't waste time." Shino replied, hardly taking his eyes off of his work. His bugs were deconstructing a particularly stubborn root. Kiba nodded, before jumping over the fence.

"Follow me." Kay gleefully stepped in to walk beside him, feeling as if she could just burst. Kiba had always been another one of her favorite characters, this was so awesome!

"So, why do you want a dog? Ninken?" Kiba asked as he led the way to his mother's place.

"Well, um… I'm not really training to be a ninja yet… But I love animals, and I'm living alone so I figured now would be the time to get one."

Kiba looked ahead thoughtfully. "Not yet? You haven't been to the academy?"

"Well, that's just a long story, really." She made sure to lace her voice with hesitancy, which would surely make him drop the subject.

"Oh, well, you'll have to make sure to give the dog you choose extra exercise, then… I'm sure mom will tell you all you need to know, though. He stopped at a door, and opened it up.

"Hey mom! Someone's interested in those dogs you said you had…" He called, and after a small moment of silence, Tsume Inuzuka appeared from a small doorway, followed by Kuromaru.

"Really, now?" Tsume looked her over, and smiled. "Only one left, you're lucky. Don't you have a mission, Kiba?"

"Ya, I'll be getting back." He waved, and left, followed by Akamaru.

"This way." Tsume once more gained Kay's attention, and Kay followed the woman excitedly.

"He's a bit big and goofy, so no one else wanted him. And his eyes are different colors… Still interested?" Tsume asked. The woman had stopped in front of a door, and Kay could hear yipping inside.

"Yes, definetly." Tsume seemed appeased by this answer, and she opened the door. Kay hadn't gotten five steps before she was tackled and brought to the ground, a snarling pup standing on her chest. His paws were large, his legs too long for his body, and his eyes a bright blue and deep sea green.

"Oi, get off." Tsume pulled him away, and Kay scrambled to her feet, chuckling.

"He must be heavy." She commented, watching him as he watched her. "Does he have a name?"

"No, I usually leave it to the new owner to decide the name." Tsume let the dog sit on his own once he had settled, and Kay offered him her hand to sniff. He sniffed it lightly, then looked the other way caringly.

"Oh, he's got a mind of his own, that's for sure." Kay rubbed his head gently, getting behind the ears. He subconsciously leaned into her touch. She wondered how soft his fur would feel…

It was a deep brown color, with rusty red lighting around the ears, chest and paws. It reminded her of Neji's hair.

"I'll take him." Kay said, and Tsume nodded, hiding a satisfied smile.

"Isamumaru, that'll be your name, huh boy?" He looked at her briefly, before letting out a huff of air and flickering his ears.

"What breed?" Kay questioned, not rudely, as she looked to Tsume, who was writing out a bill.

"We're assuming he's a wolf, we found him at the edge of a field a while back. We've been training him since he was a pup, just because the breed has a tendency to be quite riled if not correctly taken care of." Kay nodded, taking it all in carefully.

_10:00 AM Hokage's Office, Konoha, Fire Country, Monday_

The Hokage sat before her, Iruka standing facing her.

"So I'll be attending afternoon training sessions?" Kay asked, keeping an eye on Isamumaru as the wolf pup explored a pile of files in the corner.

"Yes, with both Iruka, and Ebisu in the evenings." Kay nodded, knowing who Ebisu was already. Wait… TWO!

"Um, Hokage-sama, surely you don't expect me to go through two training sessions each day?" Kay asked, her face holding certain incredulousness to it.

"Sure. Iruka will be teaching you the basics, what you would learn in the early years of Academy training, and Ebisu will slowly build on your chakra and other ninjutsu skills using the knowledge that Iruka gives you. You'll have to be able to learn faster than other academy students, at any rate, if you really hope to catch up." Kay sighed as the Hokage explained all of this, and reflected on her morning after leaving the Inuzuka's home. She had gone shopping with Isamumaru to get him the necessary things, then he had been called to the Hokage's office where he had asked if she planned on becoming a ninja. She had told him that it was something she had been thinking about, and immediately Iruka had appeared! Man, this would be one hell of a day…

Isamumaru was sitting at her feet, licking one of his paws, and she concentrated on him.

"It's settled, then. Iruka will meet you at the Academy at four. Then Ebisu will meet you at seven and keep an eye on you until nine." This, Kay silently calculated, gave her a perfect eight hours of sleep to be up at five the next morning.


	3. Chapter 2: Daddy Day Care

**Pheonix:** **_Important notice: _**Apparently, last chapter, I forgot an ending part. Gomen! I did not mean to, I just badly wanted the chapter up :) Surely you should understand that? Hai, I think you do.

**Thank you once more to all reviewers, I was extremely pleased with the turnout from last chapter! And as a note, please ask questions on anything that may bother you! I enjoy answering questions. :)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Uzumaki Naruto. Nor do I own the show that is named after him. I think the show should be Neji. It just seems to fit so much more…

**Chapter two: Daddy Day Care, with a surprising womanly touch?**

_6:20 AM, Hokage's Office, Konoha, Fire Country, Tuesday_

Iruka looked to Ebisu, who was standing in front of the Hokage, with a warm grin, which the other teacher returned before resuming his conversation. Iruka waited patiently, one of the things he always warned his students to do in all situations, for Ebisu to finish.

As Ebisu walked by, the Third called him forth, and Iruka took a few steps forward until he was standing in the spot Ebisu had been standing in moments before.

"Yes, Iruka?" The Hokage asked, giving him a feel-free-to-ask-any-and-all-questions-or-whatever look.

"Hokage-sama, I understand I have only had one session with her, but this is about Kay Izurill and her training. I was explaining to her the basics of chakra, emotion control, and physical strength and their importance, and at some points in the conversation she would cut me off and provide me with the exact wording of the rest of the answer. Are you positive that she did not attend an Academy when she was younger?" It was true, Kay had seemed well informed, and had performed excellently in his session with her. It had actually been rather helpful in dealing with his former stressful thoughts on his much younger student's actions of the day, but it still troubled him.

"Yes, Ebisu told me much the same thing just now. He said that Kay seemed to know what to do even when he only gave her a short explanation, one that any beginner would need to ask questions on. But I have reason to believe that it will not hinder your classes with her any, and if anything going over what she may already know will help her." The Hokage nodded sagely, and Iruka thought on this a moment.

"That is true, but still, she attended no Academy?"

"Kay Izurill has not been in any ninja village until recently. I feel no need to pursue this conversation further, so unless you have another range of topic, Iruka…?" The Hokage craftily told the young teacher that the conversation was over, going over the list of missions again as he waited for Iruka's reply.

Iruka could tell when something was being hidden from him, but if the Hokage saw fit to hide something, than it was obviously important enough to hide. After all, if it was about to affect the sessions in a negative way, Iruka would have been informed, he was sure of it. So, brushing his curiosity aside, Iruka nodded.

"That is all. Thank you, Hokage-sama." Iruka quickly made himself scarce, so as to allow the Hokage to get back to more serious issues. Kay might know all of the answers now, but Iruka would just have to see how well she could put those answers to use.

_6:22 AM Konoha Day-care, Konoha, Fire Country, Tuesday_

Kay rubbed her back, working out the tension that was making her walk funny. Lee had mentioned it, and now she knew that it was from Ebisu's training session. They had been easy, but Kay had a feeling they-

Her rather loud sneeze made her lose her train of thought, and she rubbed her nose gently, her eyebrows furrowing. Isamumaru gave her a look, and she muttered.

"Someone must be talking about me, that's all…" The dog gave his wolfish grin, wagging his tail as he once again looked over the room of young children playing games of tag, using toys such as blocks and tops, among other things. They were to manage the Day-care today, as the owner was too sick to do it herself, which meant dealing with brats all day. But so far, these children were well mannered and good, and even Isamumaru, who seemed to have a cold spot for all new people, was enjoying himself. Neji was off in another corner, wrapping the palm of a crying girl who had fallen down. Tenten was managing a broken wooden kunai, a job the team had agreed would fit her best because if anything, she would correct any balance problems and such that the toy might have. And Lee was giving a discouraged youngster a little pep talk. So far, all Kay was doing was observing them to point out anymore trouble and help if she could.

She watched as a young blond girl with dark hazel eyes got up and toddled over to her, the child looked about five.

"Can I pet your doggy, please?" Kay felt her heart melt in an instant, and resisted the urge to smother the kid.

"Sure, go ahead." Isamumaru beat the young child to the game, nosing his muzzle under the child's soft palm and whining while wagging his tail. The girl giggled, petting him on the bridge of his nose. Kay was quite surprised the wolf pup took the not-too-gentle attention, but if anything he seemed to enjoy it.

Kay, meanwhile, was doing her best I'm-not-looking-the-other-way-deliberately-for-any-real-reason face, but it still wasn't working that well. She was trying desperately to keep some dignity, all of these big, cute kid eyes were so much different from the evil eyes of Liira that they instantly had her hooked.

Kay became lost in her thoughts, noting that Isamumaru had already seemed to have grown another inch, and his coat was thicker as well. It was getting colder out, which was true if anything. Kay had noticed a bit of white fur coming in around his toes, mainly his fore paws.

Soon she became even less aware of her surroundings, remembering her late night training sessions…

_6:29 AM Konoha Day-care, Konoha, Fire Country, Tuesday_

Neji watched the child he had just patched up run around again at a dangerous speed for the uncoordinated little legs. Kay, he noticed, seemed to be in a daze, not even blinking as she child past within inches of her. Kay had become more bearable already, not complaining at all and accepting things as they came. He hadn't seen her at the training grounds either, nor had he witnessed another breakdown. He found it safe to assume that at least she had had a good enough reason to cry, if she only cried once then she had obviously already put it behind her.

Deciding his thoughts had been too harsh, Neji reminded himself that only a few people so far deserved his dislike, and resolved to be more open about their fourth teammate. An unexpected tug on his hair made him turn to see the hurt palm once more presented to him, by the same child of course, and he sighed, instructing them to sit down and stay still while he re-wrapped it.

_6:32 AM Konoha Day-care, Konoha, Fire Country, Tuesday_

Kay walked into the kitchen, the click of Isamumaru's claws following her solemnly. He had a young child holding onto his tail, but he was being surprisingly tolerant.

"Here, why don't you go back and play?" Kay said, turning to the young child and smiling softly. The girl, the blond, shook her head, and gripped the fluff of Isamumaru's tail tighter.

"No friends to play with…" The child pouted, her soft hazel eyes looking to Kay expectantly.

"Well, I'm sure there's someone out there willing to play with you, right? How long have you been here?"

"Day. Today." The girl replied, a solemn expression on her young face,

"And what is your name?" Kay asked, kneeling down.

"Michiko."

"Let's go find you some friends, Michiko. Okay?" Kay said, reaching for the hand the child had Isamumaru's tail grasped in. For some reason, contact wasn't bothering her so much when she was the one promoting the touch. Michiko was reluctant, but reached up to grasp Kay's pointed finger in her small hands gently, smiling softly.

Leading her into the main play room, Kay looked around. There was a small group of girls around Michiko's age, and Kay led the girl that way. These girls were looking at flowers and laughing about some joke, and as Kay approached they all regarded her with an innocent curiosity.

"Hey, you four, would you mind showing Michiko around and keeping her company? It's her first day here." Kay said as she approached them.

One girl in particular seemed to take interest right away, and grinned goofily as she got up.

"I will, if no one else will, Kay-san!" Gosh, Kay said with a small audible chuckle, her enthusiasm reminded Kay of Lee.

"Would you?"

"Hai!" The young girl eagerly took Michiko's other hand, and Michiko smiled shyly.

"Thank you." Kay relinquished Michiko's hand and watched as the other girl ran Michiko around the room, pointing out all the little toys and books and games hidden as well as introducing her to the other children.

Her job done, Kay looked around for Isamumaru. The wolf was looking out the window, his ears pricked. His tail was at a rested position, which told Kay he was content, and as she whistled he turned and trotted to join her.

For the second time, she entered the kitchen, and looked around at all the notes such as allergy warnings and recipes as well as the day's schedule. One piece of paper, stuck to the refrigerator, caught her attention, however.

Find some sort of hired help.

It must be a self reminding note, Kay decided, taking a look at it, before picking it up in her fingers and playing with the corner a bit, toying with the idea.

Now, where had Neji said the woman of this day-care was resting?

Walking up to stand beside him, Kay asked Neji.

"She's upstairs. Why?" He replied, looking to her.

"Thanks!" Kay was already jogging towards the stairs, and he scoffed slightly. Jeez, she didn't even answer his question…

_7:01 AM Konoha Day-care, Konoha, Fire Country, Tuesday_

His mistress was now talking with a sickly looking woman in her mid-life, and Isamumaru couldn't care any less of what they were saying. His tail was sore, and he paced around the room impatiently, occasionally stopping to sniff a few things on the floor or to investigate the flower pot in the corner.

No, seriously, that flower pot was a little too evil looking. Of course, Isamumaru didn't know that Spider plants were very common, so indeed it seemed out of place. Its leaves tickled his sensitive nose, and he sneezed loudly.

His mistress chuckled and called him to her, and he lay obediently at her feet. He had been taught discipline last night, after his mistress had come home from the training with those two other men. She had taken him with her, of course, so he wouldn't tear up the apartment, but he had no idea that all that talk was helping his mistress to get stronger. After coming home, she had sat down with him for an hour or so, and had a long talk with him. She had been careful, he knew, to make sure her tone changed when it was required, and he had for the most part understood that it was important to listen to her when she spoke, that her feelings were important. That's what he had learned from her. Then she had taken him out and shown him, with the help of a kind passerby, that when she called him to her it would be a whistle, or his name. When she called to other people, the words would be longer.

So far, his mistress was showing skill at understanding his mind and teaching him usefully, but this made Isamumaru wonder how long it would be before she cracked under the pressure of everything she was learning, (yes, he knew she was strained of mind right now), and it would be he who would have to be there for her.

Soon… He knew it would be soon.

_7:18 AM Konoha Day-care, Konoha, Fire Country, Tuesday_

Kay smiled softly as she gently slid the door closed, going down the stairs with Isamumaru nearly tumbling down them in his haste to return to the game the children were playing. His legs still made him awkward, Kay thought as she watched him disappear around the corner.

The woman, Amaya, had been all too happy to tell her the details of the jobs she would do around the Day-care if she were truly interested in the job, even telling her the pay. It was an agreeable amount, that much was true if anything. Kay actually figured for such mundane a job it was overpay, but Amaya said that her business went well and Kay would be busy, so the pay seemed only fair. Amaya had even insisted that Isamumaru join Kay for the job despite his large size and seemingly scary appearance, insisting that the children loved the animals.

Kay now had a job.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Tenten asked her as she entered the room. Kay was taken aback, as she hadn't noticed the girl kneeling among the other children, but she grinned and replied quickly.

"Well, I just got myself a side job." Lee immediately popped up.

"That is great, Kay-chan! Contributing to society is very honorable!" He winked, smiled, and gave her a thumbs-up. And don't forget the little teeth shining bit there. Kay laughed nervously as Tenten raised an eyebrow, sweat-drops on both girls' brows.

"Right, Lee…" Kay said, nodding and backing up.

_3:00 PM Konoha Day-care, Konoha, Fire Country, Tuesday_

Kay and Tenten had prepared the lunch for all of the children, and as they set the table with the food and looked at the twenty-five odd cushions around, they looked at each other and gave a grim smile.

This meal was going to be insane. All of the children, as if to prove that fact, came pouring in shouting 'Lunch time lunch time!' It was enough to drive Kay and Tenten crazy in seconds. Neji and Lee came running in, being dragged and pushed by about eight kids each. It was too funny, and both Kay and Tenten broke down into a fit of laughter. Neji looked like he wanted nothing more than to throw the children off of him, but he was refraining simply because children were breakable. After the children had both boys seated, they turned towards Kay and Tenten, and both girls sat down swiftly in order to save themselves.

First, it was a food fight. A few of the boys were now sitting in time out, crying loudly and screaming that it wasn't fair. Then, two girls got into a kitten fight over who got to eat the biggest piece of cake (Well, it's not like they looked at the cake, if they had they would have seen that all the pieces were cut equally), and now they both had tufts of hair pulled out and had joined the boys in the corner.

Then, it happened. Kay had expected Pearl Harbor to start all over again when _that incident_ occurred.

Poor Neji… He was now fuming on his cushion, glaring at the young boy who had been third to join the corner conference. His dark brown hair was damp, and Kay could swear it was drying only by the heat of Neji's anger. The chocolate frosting, luckily, had come out, but only after Neji had undid his hair and put shampoo into it. That had definetly been interesting, and Kay had had to help the poor Hyuuga prodigy keep from killing the little boy. Well, now Neji smelled like baby shampoo.

Kay giggled, which earned her a soft stare, most likely intended to be intimidating, and she grinned at the riled boy sitting diagonally across from her. Lee had nobly, of course, refused to laugh, and was now on the couch, passed out.

Why? He had run out of oxygen. Tenten and Kay, of course, were now alone to face the wrath of Neji… All alone…

And you know what? The guy wasn't even lifting a finger, as Kay helped him with the dishes, he seemed so calm. Washing a mug carefully, Kay looked around for the other mugs to find its correct place. Opening a cupboard, she groaned. It was at the top! She looked to Neji, a silent plea for help, and shaking his head he took all the mugs from the drying rack and put them up.

About half an hour later, after all the parents had left with their children, the group was walking down the street. Tenten walked behind Neji and Lee with Kay, and the two girls were pointing shopping stalls.

"When do you start working, Kay?" Tenten asked as they walked past Kakashi pouring over a book stall.

"Next week, Amaya said that because of my unpredictable schedule whatever hours I am able to show up I'll get paid for, and she'll have a filler to help while I'm not around. She's really being too generous."

"Maybe, but without that generosity you'd only have time for the missions and your training sessions." Tenten said as they walked.

Isamumaru was trotting up ahead beside Neji, and Kay thought on this for a moment. She watched as the boy of her current thoughts reached down and gave the wolf pup a small pat, ignoring Lee's jabbering of Gai-sensei.

_6:50 PM Academy, Konoha, Fire Country, Tuesday_

Neji sat down against the wall, resting his elbow on his bent knee. Somehow, Lee had convinced the team to watch Kay's second training session, pointing out that if they saw a bit of what she was being taught they might be able to help her along, and to convince Neji Lee had pointed out that this would make the team stronger a lot faster.

He couldn't argue with that… Well, he could. Because remember, he's a genius. He could argue anything. But at this point, he didn't really want to argue something so trivial. So here he was, waiting for Ebisu to show up with Iruka, Kay, Tenten, and Lee. Isamumaru was sleeping beside his leg, and Neji noticed that whenever he was around the wolf seemed to detach itself from Kay and cling to him. No doubt, Neji found the wolf's presence amusing, as it troubled Kay. When she was confused her face had this tendency to-

His thoughts were interrupted as Iruka yelled at Kay, after her teasing him about the nose-bleed plugs in his nostrils. Apparently, the teacher had had to deal with Konohamaru's newly learned technique. In fact, everyone in the village knew about it, the kid had been walking down the street as a girl with little clouds floating around the not so adolescent friendly parts of his girl form. These thoughts made Neji shudder, and he blinked as Kay walked away from the still riled Iruka to sit next to Isamumaru, patting the wolf's head fondly.

"He seems to like you, Neji." Kay said, not looking at him.

Closing his eyes, Neji merely nodded. He knew she had her head turned, but he didn't care.

"Maybe it's because you're quieter than me. What do you think?" Kay was looking at him now, he could feel her intent gaze, and he knew he would have to answer.

"Sometimes pups like him go to different people to learn different things. Like how you have two sessions of training with two different teachers." There, she better be satisfied with that. And she was… Of course. She always seemed to take in information once it was given, and soon she was back to her usually quiet self. Neji noticed that since the first day he had met her, she had become slightly more outgoing, smiling more and asking questions. Now, she was silent, looking up at the stars and smiling softly.

"I win." Her victorious tone surprised him, and he blinked.

She looked at him with an evil smirk, and said, "Twenty words." Neji's eyebrow rose, but he heard a far off 'dammit' and knew at once it had been a bet. Rolling his eyes, he leaned his head back against the wall, silently resolving not to talk to Kay for a while.

Ebisu appeared, and within moments had Kay practicing with the Kunai and a balance beam, explaining as she worked that because of her condition, she would have to work on balance for the rest of her career. She fell about every ten seconds, not being able to tell and correct it when she lost her balance. But after half an hour, she had improved, and soon Ebisu sat her down to do beginner's practice of chakra. Kay made the ram seal, and followed Ebisu's instructions to make an illusion clone. She succeeded, partially, though it looked much like Naruto's first attempt. Lee cheered her on loudly, and Neji fought off a headache, ignoring the distant smell of Baby shampoo. Kay had seemed to enjoy helping him get the icing out of his hair; she had had a little smile on her lips the whole time as he had been bent over the sink.

After that, they were back at the kunai, and then Ebisu enlisted Lee's help to do some hand to hand combat.

After that, Ebisu instructed Kay to think about any certain fighting style she would life to create for herself, then sent her off. The training session was over. Neji got up, brushing himself off, and waited for the rest of the team. Lee walked beside Kay, congratulating her and giving her some pointers for next time. Neji stepped in to walk beside Tenten, who offered Kay help with her shuriken throwing.

Well, if they expected him to help, they had another thing coming.

"Hey Neji?"

Oh crap.

**Pheonix: **Yay, daddy day care! Teehee.Neji's losing some of his edge towards Kay. He may seem overly mean right now, but Kay really seems to rub him the wrong way, ne? Anyways, Isamumaru doesn't seem to care if the two don't exactly love each other (it's one sided, after all) He just seems to acknowledge Neji as a very powerful person. That's why he's hanging around with him :) Please **R&R!**

**Next time: The team's first real mission! Journey to the land of waves; Kay gets worried!**


	4. Chapter 3: Kay gets nervous!

_**PLEASE READ THIS: ON THE SOMETHING-SOMETHING CHAPTER (FIRST CHAPTER) I ACCIDENTALLY CONFUSED THE SENSES OF TOUCH AND TASTE AND MADE IT SEEM AS IF KAY COULD NOT TASTE A TUNA FISH SANDWHICH.**_

_**TO THE CONTRARY, SHE CAN. **_

_**AS ANOTHER GOMEN NOTICE, I ACCIDENTALLY STATED THAT KAY FELT TENTEN'S HAND ON HER SHOULDER. SHE DIDN'T. **_

**Pheonix: **Alrighty, folks, here goes nothing! This is set a few weeks later; Kay had been slowly progressing in her training, stuff like that. Team Relations have not changed much, Tenten trying to befriend Kay, Lee being Lee, Neji… Not caring. And Kay? Well, this story lives in her head, so live on to read how it goes. **_IMPORTANT: _**If you do not already know, I have written a side story for these called Prayer Box holiday specials, whatever holiday I want at whatever time period I want is written in there! Right now I am working on Christmas; the first part has been published. Please, if you do not like spoilers do not look there, it contains spoilers for this fic up to one and a half years after Kay's arrival, so beware. Oh hell, just go read it.

**Disclaimer: **Since I remembered, I might as well sulk in the memory of waking up this morning.

In English, no, Naruto is not mine.

**Chapter Three: **Journey to the Country of Waves, Kay gets nervous!

_6:02 AM Hokage's Office, Konoha, Fire Country, Friday_

"When are we going to get a B-ranked mission! I'm sick of D-ranks…" A grumbling voice of a certain fox container echoed into the hallway where Lee was nodding his silent agreement. The rest of the conversation going on inside was old news to Kay, the thud of Naruto hitting the floor face-first from Kakashi's punch, and she didn't realize the rest of it aloud until Tenten's voice called her name.

"Kay, we can go in now." The girl said, looking at Kay with a bemused expression. Kay chuckled at herself and followed. Tenten and Kay had an understanding so far. Kay wasn't ready for friendship; Tenten would be the silent teammate until that fact changed.

Kay smiled at the Hokage as they entered, and he gave her an exasperated grin in return. They had already established between themselves an inside joke, 'Naruto is a dipshit.' Of course, The Third had said it more like the child was confused and growing, but Kay knew what he meant.

"Today, your sensei Gai has offered his teams assistance in a volunteer mission." Kay sighed, knowing this must have something to do with her new sensei's eternal rival status to Kakashi, but her smile did not fade.

"You will be mapping the Wave Country, it seems a recent storm has altered the coastline slightly and the sooner the change is recorded the more accurate our records will be in future years." The Hokage nodded to Gai, who gave his good-guy pose to his teammates and the Hokage in the room, making everyone blink except for the silent Hyuuga. Kay wondered spontaneously if it hurt Neji to look at the sun.

Probably.

_Wait, oh crap oh crap oh CRAP! Hokage-sama did NOT just say Wave Country?!_

The Hokage, meanwhile, was saying that had there been any less members he would not have sent this mission for another week, as it took a lot of practice to get a map accurate enough these days, but with a five man cell he was confident in its success.

_This means that Naruto and the rest of Team Seven will probably be fighting on the bridge, and if we're not careful, we'll run into them… Possibly change SOMETHING in the future…_

Kay didn't see how it could change the future, but she didn't care. At this superstitious part of her life, she was sure any change in Konoha could alter the bigger picture.

Lee seemed to sense her distress, and looked at her oddly. Sensing his gaze, Kay blinked and waved at him, as cheerily as she could possibly muster at the moment.

Tenten saved her once more as they left the office, dragging her physically into motion without much notice.

This would be a touch mission.

_10:00 AM Funeral Home, Japan, Friday_

Marissa kept the hot tears of frustration, sadness and sheer anger from falling out of sheer willpower, her black, simple dress flowing as she walked up to the elegant table where pictures of Kay seemed to glare back at her, and letters to the 'deceased' littered the area around said pictures.

_That damned bastard, why the hell is he doing this? A few weeks, and he's ended the search and pronounced her dead. It's true the police had no leads… But Kay has to be somewhere! She's… She wouldn't have died… She can't have died…_

They had always said they'd die the same moment; their mental bond with each other would share the pain of their passing. And Marissa swore that whenever Kay was in distress or pain, she could feel it. Was that too strange?

She hadn't felt death. Hadn't even felt sadness. So where was her best friend? Kay had left her in the dark, alone to figure out this mystery by herself.

Will power wasn't enough, and as Marissa approached the little decorative table, she barely managed to choke down a sob as hot salt water poured from her deep brown eyes. Had her friend run away? Why would Kay not tell her in doing so?

Had _he _done something to her? Killed her, perhaps? Marissa fought the sniffle, her body shaking as she silently wept for her lost friend.

Anger at Kay for not being her to tell her just what the hell was going on, anger at Kay'/s bastard of a father, anger at herself, for standing her crying while, if Kay had been standing here and this had been another person's funeral ceremony, would have told her to stuff it and stop the crying.

Funny… For Kay to say that. Kay was usually so solid, a wall always there to be leaned on. Until the young Izurill was left alone, then she was a wreck.

God-damn-it, she would find this mystery out without the police. Her friend would not be in the dark for the rest of her days.

_10:02 AM Konoha Forest, Konoha, Fire Country, Friday_

Kay felt unusually upset as she walked, frowning slightly at the sudden wave of emotions and the strong urge to cry, or to tell someone to stop crying. This urge pulled at her like a weight, and many times Lee had turned back around to invite her to run with him and let free all her worries.

How the hell would taking away all her breathing air help her feel better?

As she walked behind Neji and next to Tenten, she recognized her anguish and tried to displace it as frustration. Deciding to practice her hand seals, she quickly formed the Ram, Rat, Horse, and hardest of all she had learned so far, the Dragon. She was slow and clumsy, and if Neji were to turn around no doubt he would tell her she was doing something wrong. She practiced on her speed with the hand seals and performing them at random, remembering how fast Kakashi was able to do it, without even thinking. Tenten watched with a smile and placed Kay's fingers in the shape of the Bird, carefully teaching her newest teammate the hand seal.

The rest of the walking trip went quietly, and soon they were on a boat, getting used to the land around them. Kay knew she could take it easy for about two days before she worried about the bridge, but on the third day she would have to do anything to keep her team from that area. She had even, in her mind of minds, contemplating kissing Neji, A. for her personal pleasure and B. for the effective distraction and surprise that would follow. Not to mention the chaos. Chaos was a good distraction.

Neji was silent throughout most of their boat ride, only holding a small conversation with Tenten and Gai over their plans for the next few days. The Hyuuga had helped the three to come to a conclusion that they would play it by ear, leave it open for adjustments and suggestions.

It had been half and hour, and Kay hadn't even realized that she was staring until a calm Hyuuga turned lilac eyes to her. Knowing she was blushing she looked away, finding the rippling water suddenly even more interesting. Neji closed his eyes and straightened his neck while Gai and Lee took turns being over enthusiastic about animals or sights along the water's edge. Fully prepared for this turn of events, Tenten sighed and pulled out her latest book, flipping the pages to her bookmark and instantly allowing herself to be drawn back in.

Neji cursed when his first distraction during his meditation happened to land right on his shoulder. His lilac eye burst open and narrowed, expecting to turn to see Lee or someone else trying to bother him, but was slightly surprised when he found Kay, breathing evenly with her body leaning against his, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder. He briefly wondered whether to push her off or wake her, but after a moment of this he looked to her face again. She looked comfortable, a truly odd expression that he couldn't say he had yet witnessed, and it would be difficult to rouse her without alerting the team to her current position. At least, that was the excuse he used for not pushing her away.

_In the deep recesses of ones mind, there is always an area that can manifest ideas of things that the conscious mind may not ever have witnessed or experienced. Kay realized this as she walked through a forest, feeling a painful sensation with every footfall. The wind created a stinging sensation, and she imagined this was what the girls at school likened to getting shots with needles at the doctors. Kay likened it to being stabbed. Her voice cried out, and the vibration in her throat sent horrible waves of pain reverberating through her body. The hot tears that feel form her eyes rolled down the side of her face, sending the hair's roots into a dizzying sort of dull throb, but one that sent more tears and thus more pain coming out._

_But alas, there was suddenly comfort, a familiar yet unreadable voice calling her name, asking her where it hurt as something warm and constant enveloped her upper body. 'Everywhere hurts,' She cried out to that voice, hanging onto the only comfort she had found so far. Everything went black after the voice assured her that it was alright…_

"You're alright, Kay-chan, we're here! What hurts?" Lee yelled, shaking their new teammate roughly. Neji was watching with mild interest, and Tenten was calling Kay's name with Lee. The girl had been screaming in agony in her sleep, calling out that everything hurt. Gai was supporting Kay's back through Lee's not so gentle waking efforts, thoughtful worry etched across the teachers face.

With an inaudible gasp, the brunette awoke, the tears streaming down her face not causing any active pain, but the comfort of those arms, that voice, still fresh in her memory. Her eyes were open, but she had not moved at all, so no one yet noticed her waking.

"Lee, stop." Neji said, his sharp eyes catching the first glimpse of open-slotted blue eyes, and at his voice, the girl in Gai's arms seemed to come to life, taking in breath as if she had never done so before while meeting Neji's eyes with her own, now wide open ones.

_He was the one in my dream… His voice was what kept that pain away…_

That thought made Kay smile, before she suddenly frowned. Gai had released her, and Lee was looking at her worriedly as well as Tenten.

"What was that all about?" Tenten asked, the worry that Kay had seen not missing it's chance to join into the girls tone of voice as well.

"What was what all about?" Kay asked, just as bewildered.

"In your sleep you were screaming and thrashing about." Came Neji's matter-of-fact answer, his eyes still calmly observing her from his position farther away. Kay slowly took in their surrounding as she nodded in slow understanding. It was a small, but cozy room, and she figured they had reached the place where they would be staying for the mission's length.

"I'm sorry to have worried you." Kay reverted to her reserved self, her blue eyes hardening from their once frightened state to a more refined, calm one. "It was just a nightmare…"

"Do you need anything, Kay-chan?" Even when he worried, Lee worried too much, and Kay became annoyed very easily.

"No, really Lee, go put your energy into getting your stuff all set." Kay replied, noting the still-packed packs lying against the wall. This must be the girls' room, she decided, as Tenten stayed while the rest of the team went to another part of the building.

"So, Kay-san, when you were dreaming… Well, it seemed pretty nasty. Do you want to talk about it?" Tenten surprised Kay when she turned around to face the girl, an expectant but patient look in her eyes. Seeing the patient look as a sign to take her time in answering, Kay bit her lip. What could she tell Tenten? But the want for socialization carried Kay to nod her head in agreement, and before she could change her mind her mouth was moving.

"I don't know how, but I was somewhere where there was wind, walking… I could feel it all happening, but I'm not sure the feelings were correct. Everything was painful, extremely agonizing, the wind rubbing against my skin was probably one of the worst, actually. But then someone," Kay left out Neji's name for the sake of her pride, "Someone was calling my name, and I felt what must have been strong, warm arms encircle my upper body. Somehow, that didn't hurt… That's when I woke up."

Tenten pursed her lips, "Well, Kay-san, that could be good or bad. Good if it's only a dream, bad if it's one of those dreams that give you an idea of an occurrence in your life."

**Pheonix**: Alright, here's the deal. I'm writing this so that there will be two zeroes at the end of the story's word count every time. That's hard, but I'm a sped, so deal with it. Even right now, I'm counting down to zero from one hundred. I don't like cheese.

Alright, that was a lie. I like cheese. And bologna. And a few other things. Like Neji. And Kakashi. And Itachi. And my own personal RETARDS! (Those meaning my friends from school, haha.) Eighty three words. Now, wait, now that would be eighty four. Ninety two. Read and Review! Bye.


End file.
